Birthright
by Oldwickedsongs
Summary: Complete A story of Sesshoumaru's birth, and the upbringing that made him into what we know now. An attempt to explain his lust for his father’s swords, hatred of Inuyasha and humans in general, as well as his determination to have nothing to protect. RR
1. A King's Coronation

Author's Note: Birthright is the working title of this story. I intend to begin this as more or less Sesshoumaru's back-story, explaining his lust for his father's swords, his hatred of Inuyasha and humans in general. This is story is an attempt not to vindicate but rather understand his actions. Tell me if you want Rin and her past to make an appearance, or should that be a separate story all together. Inspiration: Sandman comics, the biblical story of Esau and Jacob, Babbitt the House Elf. Keep in mind, this story might be taken down.

**Disclaimer:** "If we shadows have offended, think but this and all is mended,

That you did but slumber'd here while these visions did appear.

And this weak and idle theme is no more yielding then a dream."

Midsummer's Night Dream

**Birthright**  
**By: Lady Erised**

**Prologue: Avarice**

Once many years ago, longer now then it seems, the Western Lands were ruled by a powerful demon tribe. They had ruled: neither benevolently nor evilly for centuries in memoriam and seemed to be destined to stand for centuries longer. They were a powerful tribe; renown for their beauty and their savageness in battle. Long ago, it was claimed the ruling family had descended from the Moon, and as if to take their birthright with them, the Moon herself reached down and kissed them upon the brow. Ever since that day, the family had bore the moon in lunar cycles across the crown. It denoted they, above all of their kind, would control the Western Lands.

Another symbol of their kingship was So'unga. It was a blade so deadly, so feared that it was rumored no one outside of the royal family could dare wield. It was said to be the sword of Hell itself and none but the matriarch of the family dare possess it.

At the time this story begins, the wielder of the blade and ruler of the Western Lands is Joruri.

Joruri has ruled these Lands for centuries, but the fire that forever blazes behind her icy blue eyes still shines. She looks both human and Goddess in one: silver hair falls in curtains behind her and seems to cast an aura to the darken hall as she goes. Her skin is as bleached as bone, with hues of blue touching the skin like frost. Her eyes are bright, round and lovely, above an aquiline nose and prefect rose mouth. She walks huskily, as one who has been many years commanding a horse and army walks, and the armor she wears chins together like copper coins.

On her left hip is So'unga encased in its scabbard. Every so often the hilt will jingle against black scabbard; some claim it means to escape; others dismiss it as Joruri's hulking walk.

There is a demon who walks beside Joruri on her left. He is a dog Youkai, much younger then his Mistress, but just as hulking, as purposeful in his gait. He too wears the armor of a soldier, though his eyes do not burn with power and authority but with hunger. He turns now, to glance lustfully from the corner of his eyes towards So'unga. The blade jumps again. This demon finds it difficult to tear his gaze from the sword, and does so finally after much effort.

There is no one Joruri trusts more then this dog at her side; he is the commander of her armies; the great dog general, Inutaisho.

Inutaisho turns and throws another stolen look. This time is it's directed to the demon on Joruri's right. He is Fox. He dresses not in armor, but fine robes, and wears his hair long like Joruri pleases. He has been his Mistress' paramour for many years, since she asked him to murder her husband; before that, he was merely her assassin.

The Assassin, called Usagi, inhales a little and tilts his head towards Joruri's neck. He knows it is dangerous, what he does now. But there are plans to follow. Inutaisho has promised him many things. None of which will come to pass if he does not play his role. Swallowing down his contempt and disgust, Usagi leans closer and growls a little in Joruri's ear.

It is enough to capture her attention; the old warrior shifts her head and meets Usagi's eyes.

"It is late, milady." He growls. "The winter is cold."

"What would you have me do concerning this cold?" Joruri demands, but the chill in her voice is there always, and its ire is not directed towards him.

"It is cold." He repeats, never looking to Inutaisho but demanding the Dog General takes note. He moves closer, but dares not touch her. Joruri has not lived this long without knowing how to spot a trap. "Perhaps I could do something about it…for you."

Joruri's smoldering eyes set on him. She turned away from him, catching Inutaisho unawares. She ignored them both for a moment, and stared down the halls, towards the rooms of her children.

"Has Senshomi and Masami returned, General?"

Inutaisho bows his head as he steps forward. "Your daughter and her husband had not returned when last I walked the grounds. Nori and O-Takeko were in the south rooms, however," He stole another glance towards her hip. "Should you require someone to take the burden from you; I'll bring them to you."

Joruri placed a hand over So'unga. For a moment, her face became haunted, tired. "So'unga may only be wielded by me or my eldest. It is our burden, our duty."

"It could take days for Senshomi to return." Inutaisho pressed, he seemed sincere in the concern that colored his voice. "Perhaps I…"

"No." Joruri snapped. She looked up, and smiled at him sympathetically. "I do not doubt your strength, my General. But this is a birthright passed from my father, to me, to Senshomi. I cannot break the cycle of who wields the blade."

"I only mean to ease your burden."

"I know."

Usagi meets Inutaisho's eyes over Joruri's head. He smiles as the old woman puts a comforting, loving hand to his cheek. Joruri returns the smile to reassure her Dog General she meant no disrespect. His smile fades once Joruri has turn from him. She leans against him suddenly, and he can almost feel her age on his arms. He marvels how she weighs nothing at all.

"Wake me should Senshomi appear tonight." Joruri asks quietly. Her hand falls from So'unga as she allows Usagi to take her to her rooms.

Inutaisho bows, and watches them go. He turns momentarily towards the south rooms. O-Takeko and Nori are Joruri's youngest children. Both are able warriors but neither could defeat him. He trained them. He knows Nori will be the hardest to control. O-Takeko is in love with him. It is an emotion he has done his best to foster, and even give the illusion that he shares the same. Inutaisho stifles a cold laugh.

As if he could love such an emotional woman.

But her sister…

Inutaisho lets his mind wander towards the hinterlands beyond Joruri's Castle. In his mind, he envisions Senshomi underneath the moon whose kiss she bears on her brow. He imagines the warmth of her blue-hinted ivory skin, and curves of her body that must taste like wine. His lips part as he envisions her mouth, her chest, and the folds of her body under him but only for a moment.

He growls as the image of Masami drives into his head. Masami, the second cousin, who claimed Senshomi as his wife, the one who claims what should be his every night. Inutaisho hates him. But it doesn't matter.

After tonight, it all will belong to him. The Western Lands, Senshomi, and the blade So'unga.

It is as the sword promises.

Quietly, Inutaisho motions to the sentries at the hall, when he comes to them. Both bow, and walk away, never thinking to challenge their general. It was Joruri herself who said to take his word as her own.

He was continues his quiet walk to her bedroom and pauses just behind the door. He can hear the lady's moans from beyond. He unsheathes his swords and smiles ruefully. He at least has allowed her last moments to be happy, he reasons.

Then, he doesn't think. The Dog General simply barges into the room, sword out.

With one fell swoop, Inutaisho claims So'unga as his own and in doing so, becomes Lord of the Western Lands.

And with this, the story begins.


	2. A Queen's Dignity

**Author's Note: I can post again! Sorry for the long haitus but FFN grounded me because of songfics I had posted. So here it is, the new chapter with my humble apology and the promise, barring death, dismemberment or illness, I won't be away so long.**

Chapter One: A Queen's Dignity 

Senshomi shifted in her sleep when she felt Masami kissed the lids of her eyes. She smiled slightly, pushing her arms far above her head and moaning a little; to encourage him. It achieved it's desired result. She felt Masami's arms fold around her and his weight against her as he continued his attention to her body.

"I had a dream last night." Masami murmured softly between kisses, for it was known Masami had the gift of prophecy. "I saw a son."

Senshomi opened her eyes, and brushed his cheeks lovingly. Senshomi was a beautiful creature, like her mother. Her hair was long and black like the night. Her eyes gleamed purple and red, like amethyst jewels. Across her lids are streaks of magenta that matched. The full lips that form her smile were pink and cruel. Like her mother, Senshomi's white skin was flushed with rose as if the blood within her body was clinging to life despite a cold winter that had surrounded her. On her crown is a moon in first quarter, a dull blue color that seems an afterthought on her unlike Joruri or Masami who own their mark.

Masami was handsome, pale and strong. His crest was Polaris, matching the lapis lazuli of his eyes. Older then Senshomi, Masami had been a constant presence in her life and it seemed natural when they wed. She did not love him, Senshomi loved nothing. She was, after all, destined to wield So'unga, and rule the Western Lands one day. She needed allies, not loved ones.

And Masami's heart was strong enough, and pure enough to love for them both. His heart ruled his mind, and his actions. He above all, understood the terrible burden she inherited and was the only one who dared remain by her side through it all. He was content in this.

And in times like this when she was not Joruri's daughter, merely his wife, Masami could sometime imagined he saw love in her eyes. He took it from the way, if allowed; Senshomi would stare into his eyes until the world ended. And she allowed him to believe this. It made quiet times like this more pleasant.

"You saw a child." Senshomi asked, sitting up. This was not an easy task under Masami, who clung to her as if afraid she would breeze away like vapor. "Our child?"

"You…your child." He told her. "But it was not truly yours."

"I don't understand."

"It was a stolen child." Masami shut his eyes tighter. He looked pained, desperate, as if someone had struck his heart. She had never seen him act so disheveled, so frightened. It made her shiver a little. When he opened them again, he turned back to Senshomi and leaned closer, pressing his lips to hers.

Senshomi tasted his tears as he pulled away. Her hand instantly fell to the sword lying beside her. "Tell me what's wrong, Masami."

"I don't need to." He answered dully. He stood quietly, resigned and motioned ahead of them. "Usagi and Inutaisho will."

Senshomi pulled her kimono on quickly then, and rose to greet the pair as soon as they appeared from behind the woods. She folded her arms, searching for Joruri. Usagi wore red, and blues; the robes he wore during celebrations and festivals. Inutaisho wore jet black and simple robes. Mourning robes. The sword on his hip was peace-bonded.

Senshomi shuttered.

The sword on his hip was So'unga.

"Where is Joruri?" She demanded, throwing her darkest glare at Inutaisho. "For you to wear that blade is forbidden! Where is my mother! What's happened to her?"

Masami's words were quieter by far. His voice held no passion. "O-Takeko, and Nori, do they live?"

Inutaisho met his eyes, respectfully and nodded. He then looked to Senshomi, and studied her. He had in his eyes the look of a Hunter, a Conqueror. Senshomi was so consumed by her questions she never noticed.

"Where is my mother?" She demanded again.

"A long time ago, your family took So'unga because no other could control such a terrible weapon." Inutaisho said slowly, and carefully. He was not a politician, not a man of fine words and great understanding. He was a solider, a general. His sun rose and set with the welfare of his army, his people. He saw a problem, he addressed it. He saw a need, he filled it. It was the way of the warrior, the acts of a decent man. "But somewhere, you lost your way. The protection you offered became tyranny. Your ideals became lost."

Senshomi's eyes darted to the sword on the ground. She cursed herself for neglecting to arm herself when Inutaisho and Usagi first appeared. Now all she had were her words. No matter. She was a ruler, and in her use, words could be just as deadly as a blade. "And this is where you enter, is it?" She demanded. "The Western Lands great hero?"

"I don't know what it is to be a hero." He returned. "I'm a soldier. This is a wrong I refuse to abet anymore."

"You mean to kill me then? Is that it?"

"No." It was then the Inutaisho straightened. His hand found So'unga's hilt and rested there. Senshomi arched a brow, and looked out of the corner of her eye to Masami. Her husband was watching Usagi. She didn't like how this looked. Inutaisho met her eyes when he spoke, and it stung like a strike to the face.

"Your family has the loyalty of powerful Youkai. I have only So'unga and those kept in chains by your name." Then, with a beat, he finished. "And those I've beaten in your family's name. We both could amass great armies, and plunge the Western Lands into a civil war."

"It is wise," Senshomi hissed, "that you acknowledge the war that will come."

"If it does, many will die. The Western Lands hold many lives within the borders." He inhaled and paused. Senshomi sensed his uneasiness with words, his unwillingness to reveal his full plan or appear weak in front of her. She snorted. No matter what, he was still the slave she knew him to be. He looked at her. "I would wish to spare these lives."

"How?" Masami spoke, looking up suddenly. His eyes had brightened. He had seen hope and now was hungry for it. He ignored Senshomi's glare. "How would you protect the Lands?"

The Dog General turned, and met Masami's eyes. The two men stood for a long time in silence as Senshomi and Usagi waited. Usagi shifted, and flexed his fingers hungrily. Senshomi saw the hate in the old Fox's eyes and smirked at him. If she was to die, he would be first under her blade. She half-considered making the first move, while Inutaisho and Masami stared at one another.

Then, she heard the words the seemed to freeze time.

"You mean to displace me." Masami whispered. Senshomi jerked her head towards them, and moved closer to Masami. Her husband closed his eyes, tilting his head, and nodding as his Sight weaved through his vision what was to come. "The Dog General could never get Senshomi's armies on his side, nor could she ever quell the seeds of rebellion you would sow. However, the child you two produce would bring unity to the Western Land."

Inutaisho stepped forward, and when he spoke; it was to Masami. "The child would be the guardian the Western Lands deserve."

"I would never mother a child from you!" Senshomi hissed, pushing forward. "So'unga is mine and with it, the Western Lands. You have no right to steal my birthright and then dare offer peace on these terms! Let my sister be your whore! I am Senshomi!" She turned to Masami then, and stared into his eyes. She was desperate for some form of defiance in his eyes. All she needed was some small signal that he stood beside her. She was childish enough to believe that was all she needed.

But Masami's eyes betrayed him.

She felt herself retreat a little, as she stared into his dark blue eyes. When he reached for her, she shuttered. When she found her voice again, it trembled, and Masami's features distorted. But still she stared into those eyes. Those eyes she imagined she loved, and watched as they betrayed her.

"We cannot defeat So'unga." Masami whispered. "And you know it."

"Yes," She told him. "But I would rather die then be shamed."

"He will give you the son you crave."

"Masami…" She strained. "It will not be our son."

"He will be stronger then So'unga, stronger then many swords combined." Masami murmured, reached for Senshomi's hands and taking them into his. "And when it is his time, this son will command the Western Lands, and expand them greater then Joruri or any of our family."

Senshomi jerked away. "But this child will not be of our line! A second class bloodline," she threw a hateful look to Inutaisho. "A child of Queen's blood mixed with slaves!"

"And it will be his path which line to follow."

Senshomi felt the world darken around her. She had been groomed to lead, groom to accept nothing but greatness and control, and now she stood helplessly as the world she had been groomed to command spiraled away from her. She was left to clutch at the wind. "But I am your wife."

"And you are Senshomi, ruler of the Western Lands first.' Masami told her gently. "Two paths lie before you: fight Inutaisho, and watch these lands burn…or take this," He glanced to the Dog General. "meager peace and save them."

Senshomi studied the hands that clutched her. Then, gingerly she removed her hands and inhaled. "Tell me this is what you want of me, your wife."

Masami struggled with the words before speaking. "I ask this of my wife."

"Tell me this is what you want of me, your kinsman."

"It is."

She raised her head again, catching his eyes. "Now tell me, this is what you would wish of me, as your rightful Queen."

Masami caught her eyes, but only for a moment, before turning away. She nodded a little, and then turned to Inutaisho. Senshomi straightened, capturing all her dignity and pride and refusing to let it go. For now, that is all she had left. She walked towards the General, offering her hand. Usagi grinned. Masami trembled as he fell behind to begin to break camp.

Senshomi looked at Inutaisho. "Well?" She snapped, and then, "Or will you take me into my home in chains as your slave."

The Inutaisho reached forward and took her arm. "You are my equal."

"I am your better, boy. Do not forget that."

Tama ran over the rooftops of the Compound when he heard the convoy approaching. O-Takeko and Nori appeared quietly from Joruri's rooms, dressed in black robes. As they approached, the sunlight caught their eyes, causing O-Takeko and Nori to turn away. Tama pressed himself closer to the rooftops. After a moment, he saw the Inutaisho appear, pushing back the hair from his face and met the two siblings. Nori reached for his sword, but Masami stopped him. They spoke for several minutes. O-Takeko's face shined with betrayal.

He could not have realized then, in his young mind, what would come into past because of this interchange. What Tama did know, what he could tell as he studied the faces of stronger and wiser then he was that he had witnessed betrayal and victory all in one today. And it looked nothing like the songs said it was.

Inutaisho walked away, with Tama's father Usagi behind him. Tama took his chance. He bounded from the rooftop and landed deftly in front of Senshomi. "Hail, my Queen."

"Queen Consort." Senshomi corrected suddenly, favoring him with a sad smile Tama had never seen before. She kneeled down, and took Tama's cheeks into her hands. Ever since he was an infant, he remembered Senshomi's attention to him. "The rules have changed, my dear boy."

Tama frowned a little. "I don't understand."

"One day, you will." She murmured, her sad eyes reaching into his heart and piercing it. She smiled at him, and brushed the hair from his face. "One day it will all make sense."

"What has happened, my Queen?"

"The rules have changed. I have lost…"

"I will defend you!" Tama injected suddenly. "Ask this of me, and I will!"

Senshomi laughed. "Not this time." She leaned closer to him, to share a secret. "But soon and until that day, I give this. I will teach a new word today. You must keep it in your heart, and tell it to my son one day, years from now, when he reclines his head upon your lap and wishes for nothing else but your company. It is then you must warn him never to allow himself to become this word. Do you understand?"

Tama nodded.

"Promise me." She continued. "Promise me you will do whatever is in your power to guard him against this."

"I swear, my Lady."

"I believe you and now I will tell you the word." She said, smiling again. She put her hands on Tama's shoulders and leaned over, kissing him softly on the lips before whispering one word. "Conquered."


	3. A Prince's Heart

Author's Note: A brief little character sketch of "teenager" Sesshoumaru, and Ryuhoji and Tama. Expect Tajomaru, Senshomi, and the rest of the Scooby gang to make an appearance (along with the plot) in the next chapter. This was mainly Sesshoumaru playing with birds and being angst. The boy needs a journal to write poetry and a black trench coat to lurk in. Be kind, review.

**Chapter Two: A Prince's Heart**

Sesshoumaru was in his aviary. He usually went there when things troubled him. Sesshoumaru took, or seemed to take, some small comfort in the dozens of birds that flew free in their gilded cell, ignorant of their confinement. And why not, as far as cages went, Sesshoumaru's aviary was a paradise. He had been keeping it since he was a pup, much to his mother's dismay and Inutaisho's quiet acceptance. It became a thing of legend among couriers and servants of Lords and lesser demons that came courting Inutaisho's favor. The more unique the bird, the more lovelier, and pleasing its song, the more likely Sesshoumaru would find favor in it and maybe, just maybe, he would advise his father on their behalf.

Tama knew better. The Aviary was a haven, that was true, but not a reprieve. Despite all the beautiful, breathtaking creatures that graced the menagerie, it did little to ease Sesshoumaru's soul. Their songs fell on silent ears, and their plumage, though puffed and fanned for him, did nothing to appease his spirit.

Nothing pleased Sesshoumaru. He took no pleasure from games, or killings, from the scores of men and women who clustered around Inutaisho's son and swore to him their bodies, their souls or their love. He had no use for them. It made people in the Court whisper, and mumble. They said his name was a curse, and a title.

Sesshoumaru, the destruction of life, the incarnation of the void. He was not death, they said, for death had passions, and feelings, and soul. Sesshoumaru had none of this. He was empty. Incomplete.

The Western Prince was a hunger.

And Tama knew this to be true. He also knew, jealously, that he could do nothing to soothe the hunger that consumed Sesshoumaru. He doubtedanything could be done.

But still, because he loved him and he promised Senshomi he would, Tama pressed deeper into the aviary to find his prince and keep him company. He paid no attention to the birds he disturbed as he went. Nor did he care for the songs they sang to him, eager to find someone to please.

The boy prince at his side, however, was entranced.

Ryuhoji had come to the Dog General's Court a short time before, with his brother Tajomaru. They were sent by their father as gifts, more plumed birds for Inutaisho's peculiar son. Tama had taken an instant dislike to them. They came and were new, and made Sesshoumaru smile. He hadn't been able to accomplish that in some time.

But it was Tajomaru who had suggested the first raid. Tajomaru had a taste for blood, and had suggested the small attack on the borderlands. Sesshoumaru hadn't so much accepted as allowed himself to be dragged along. The bloodletting had pulled Sesshoumaru from his lofty thoughts for a moment, and allowed him to be young and boyish. It had allowed him to smile, it had sated the hunger.

But right now, Tajomaru was far away, fighting with Inutaisho and Usagi at the borderlands against a rival pact.

And Sesshoumaru was in his aviary.

That left Tama and Ryuhoji alone with dealing with his hunger. Gingerly they both crept closer to Sesshoumaru, careful not to disturb him.

Ryuhoji stumbled over himself as he walked, staring all around him to admire every bird that passed his line of sight. Ever the gentle soul, Tama thought bitterly, Ryuhoji could fall for Sesshoumaru paradise and never sense the storm.

They found Sesshoumaru sitting near the center of the aviary, crossed legged and quiet. He made no acknowledgement of them as they came closer. He was perfectly still, studying a small brown finch that nested in a branch just ahead. It was an unremarkable bird, a creature that paled in comparison to swans, and parrots that fluttered around. But it had all of Sesshoumaru.

"See, Ryuhoji." Tama said playfully. "I told you we would find Sesshoumaru festering here. Among the bird feces and flowers."

"Ever the poet." Ryuhoji replied, taking his place on the patch of grasses nearest to Sesshoumaru. He looked over at the finch, then back to him. "Why so entranced by the bird, my Lord?"

Sesshoumaru looked over, staring at Ryuhoji as if barely realizing he had come. He looked for a moment as if he would smile, but decided against it and turned back to the finch. "He is unhappy here."

"But why?"

Tama grunted as he fell unto the soft grass beside them both. "Who cares? Outside of this place, such a small creature would be killed in a heartbeat by a Hawk or a child's bow and arrow. It should be thankful to be in this paradise."

Ryuhoji ignored Tama gently as he leaned closer to Sesshoumaru. Putting one delicately formed hand on Sesshoumaru's mantle, he stroked it. Sesshoumaru looked near smiling again, but continued to watch the bird.

"It came here by mistake, a stowaway from the gifts, never meant to be mine."

"Then let it go." Ryuhoji told him.

This caught Sesshoumaru by surprise. He turned and tilted his head. "To die?"

"Perhaps that shall be its fate. It is not for me to say, or chose."

Sesshoumaru seemed to weigh his words, before standing and walking away from them. Tama caught Ryuhoji's eyes before pushing up to his feet and following suit. Ryuhoji looked away, and gave the bird one last long look before doing the same. They had to run to catch up with Sesshoumaru.

He had gone to the palace's main entrance and stood erect there, staring into the distance. As they caught up to him, Sesshoumaru spoke suddenly. "Would you have me let it go, Ryuhoji, and never know what became of it?" A long beat, as Sesshoumaru bowed his head. "And never know what becomes of them?"

And there it was, the true reason behind his troubling, behind watching the bird and talking of freedom and imprisonment.

The Inutaisho made war in the far lands. Tajomaru stood beside him even now. It had been weeks since they received word, and it made Sesshoumaru nervous and quiet. He had no doubts his father would be victorious in the end.

But a lot could happen before the end.

And it made the Prince troubled.

Tama felt his heart twist, and despite himself, he walked closer. He wanted very much to reach out and touch Sesshoumaru in his loneliness but knew better then to try. It was not his place to do such things, it was not his to love his Lord. That was Ryuhoji's duty.

And ever present, ever mindful of this, Ryuhoji closed the distance between Sesshoumaru and him and took the boy prince's arms into his.

"They will not be lost." Ryuhoji murmured. "Your army and your lands will be preserved."

Sesshoumaru made an angry sound. "What care I for armies and lands? Why should I care for those who demand my father continue to make war after war, and for what? For a piece of dirt to farm, a title to fear and a woman to bed?"

"Without lands, and titles, what is there?" Tama mumbled. "Love?"

Sesshoumaru looked back, catching his gaze, and holding it. Ryuhoji tightened his grip around Sesshoumaru, keeping the boy prince inert. Tama stared for as long as he dared into those golden eyes, before turning away.

The hunger in those eyes scared him.

"Love." Sesshoumaru murmured, tasting the word for the first time on his lips. For a long time, he searched the horizon, then turned around, and studied a certain room in the palace behind him. His mother's rooms. He turned again, catching Ryuhoji's gaze. "Love." He repeated. "I have little use for love of this sort."

"Then why is your heart with your father in the far lands?" Tama asked angrily.

Sesshoumaru bowed his head, and touched his chest. "I have no use for it here."

"Or perhaps," Ryuhoji countered quietly. "You fear your heart near you." He released his arm, and looked away. "It can hurt you here."

"I fear nothing."

"Show me." Ryuhoji continued. "For my heart does fear, and it is with my brother in the far lands."

"Inutaisho told us to stay."

"And is Sesshoumaru Lord a child to be ordered about like a servant?"

Sesshoumaru met his eyes, and unlike Tama, Ryuhoji met them and held the gaze. He asked, "When did Ryuhoji become a warrior?"

"When Sesshoumaru's fears kept him from doing what his heart demanded."

Another ghost of a smile crossed Sesshoumaru's pale features. "Then ready my steed and whatever mount you dare to ride." He told Ryuhoji, smiling at Tama. "We ride for the war."

Tama blinked, and stared at Sesshoumaru as he walked with Ryuhoji to the sables. "Wha…and what do you seek to find there, Sesshoumaru? Lands or Love?"

Sesshoumaru paused, and hesitated. "It doesn't matter." He said simply before continuing. Ryuhoji was laughing.

Tama grimaced. Senshomi would not be pleased…


	4. A Soldier's Duty

**Author's Note: **Look, up in the sky! It's a bird, it's a plane, it's the plot! Thank you to everyone who helped catch my Ah-Un misstep. It's been fixed with the thanks of a grateful nature. Read, enjoy, review.

**Chapter Three: A Soldier's Duty**

It was midnight by the time Inutaisho emerged to survey his camp. In the inky darkness, everything looked black and the warmth wrapped around him like blood. It made him shift, both from weariness and uncertainty. Despite his centuries of warfare, and command, the Inutaisho never felt quite comfortable with leadership. He understood his power, and understood, acutely, that certain duties, actions and reactions were expected of him now. It didn't make it easier however.

Not when so many looked to him alone to keep them safe.

The signs of life crowded around him as he watched. His soldiers chatted to one another in their native dialects, joked and jested and talked of home. He could hear and smell the beasts of burden near the perimeter of their camp, and could hear their caretakers speak soothingly to them. He could smell the fires and food roasting from the human retainers that had nestled close to his Youkai armies, and smiled a little. He liked having humans near. It was easier to protect humans, and he was more comfortable around them then the demons of Court.

At Court, he would be forever the General who betrayed his Queen and took her throne. He would be the Scourge that took down Joruri's clan and then raped her daughter to legitimize his claim. With humans, he was only the General who protected their lands and brought peace to the Western Lands. He was the Protector of the Western Lands, Defender of the People.

But he could never be both at the same time, in the same place. Because of his crimes, and because of So'unga at his hip, Inutaisho could never be the people's defender and the elite's ruler. His reign would forever be fractured, incomplete. So he fought, and made war for both worlds while belonging to neither. He fought to keep the demons and humans that lived in the Western Lands protected and prosperous, and to keep the elite- those proud Youkai who claimed allegiance to the old order- warm in their beds.

And he would wait for the time when his son, the Elite and Everyman incarnate, became the Leader he and Senshomi could never be.

His son, Sesshoumaru; Inutaisho had so many hopes for the boy that seemed childish if spoken aloud. He felt foolish even as he thought them but couldn't help it. So much rested on that boy's young shoulders that sometime he wondered if he pushed the boy too hard, or if he didn't do enough.  
Sesshoumaru was to be the Healer, not just a Healer, or great man of the people. Sesshoumaru would become the one who united everything. The one who made it all _work_.

Who made these wars count for something.

Inutaisho knew he could to.

There was a sound behind that caught Inutaisho a second later then it should have. Cursing for letting himself get so caught up in his daydream, Inutaisho turned to see two creatures appear from the darkness behind him.

He made out Usagi first, as the Fox took on his human form as he approached. The other creature morphed slowly back into a human form, catching his breath. The Dog General nodded at Tajomaru who merely grunted and began to scratch his chin roughly.

"The Scorpions have amassed across the river, not far from here." Usagi deadpanned. He grunted a little at his counterpart then turned back to smile easily at his Lord. "The bad news is, we're outnumbered at least six to one."

"And the good news?" Inutaisho asked idly.

Tajomaru looked up with a smile and a laugh. "That should make for some fun fighting." He suddenly winced and slapped his chin.

Inutaisho smiled. "And what's your report, Myouga?"

The Flea Demon grunted and slid away from Tajomaru quickly. "My Lord, I come only to provide my services as best I can…unlike others who come for sport and for women…" At this point Myouga gave Tajomaru a dark look. "I only have your well-being in mind."

"My well-being or the taste of my blood?"

"One in the same."

"Well, I feel better." He returned. "As long as Myouga's still here, I have a shot."

"Why is that," Asked Tajomaru, who was allergic to fleas, and still scratching himself angrily.

"Because, the flea leaves when trouble starts." Inutaisho smiled at Myouga. "And he's still here." He gave Tajomaru a sympathetic nod. "Go through the camp and make sure the humans aren't annoying anyone who might find them a tasty meal." Tajomaru shrugged, not bowed, and turned towards the camp. Inutaisho's smirk deepened when he saw Usagi's glare, before adding. "And remind the Youkai, those humans are my personal guests."

"You're soft, Dog General." Tajomaru chirped as he stumbled downwards over the rocks and foliage, to the camp. "You haven't lived till you tasted a woman's liver!"

"You pamper that child." Usagi hissed.

Inutaisho shrugged a little. Usagi's words were entirely probable. "He's useful in battle."

"He's undisciplined, unruly and loyal to nothing but his base ambitions."

"And as a child of Coyotes called the Wild Packs, I would expect nothing more."

"Why do you pamper him so?"

There was a long pause as Inutaisho considered the question. Usagi waited patiently as he watched his Lord. The Inutaisho often paused, hesitated and rethought things of importance. Joruri use to tease this was the way of simple mind but Usagi never minded. He trusted the Dog General with his life and would never question his Master for long.

"Sesshoumaru trusts him." The Dog General offered in the end, in that quiet uncertain tone he used only with Usagi. "I trust Sesshoumaru."

"Ah, Sesshoumaru…" Usagi hissed. "Another problem."

Usagi never heard the Inutaisho's swing. He did however feel it, painfully, as he fell to the ground and coughed up the blood. He waited a few moments before rubbing the blood and spittle from his mouth with the back of his hand and forced himself up.

"Never," Inutaisho hissed. "Never speak of my son as a problem again."

"You would do well to remember that Sesshoumaru is also Senshomi's son." Usagi met his eyes quietly.

"If you mean to say something, Usagi, say it!"

"We are losing this war." Usagi said simply, as he took his place beside Inutaisho again. "And we are losing because someone is feeding the Scorpions information about us."

"A spy?"

"A traitor, someone close enough to know your mind, and with incentive for your downfall."

"And you think it is my son?" Inutaisho turned to face Usagi. He disliked this train of thought: both for the consequences, and because just how true it may be. He dismissed it a moment later. Sesshoumaru knew nothing of this war. He had personally made sure of that.

The Inutaisho turned back to view his encampment. He had several hundred soldiers and their families under his command here, and that paid no mention to the human auxiliaries. This war was taking its toll on everyone. They endured because of sheer will and trust in their Inutaisho.

"Myouga, what do you think?" He asked softly. But the flea was no where to be found. He grunted.

He didn't like how this was turning out.

**XXXXXX**

Senshomi-Gozen had her rooms near the main entrance for many reasons. Years ago, it seemed almost centuries ago, these rooms had belonged to her mother Joruri, they afforded the best view of the main entrance and in truth, the whole palace. These were the rooms of the Master of the House, and Senshomi was determined to remind everyone that she was still the rightful ruler of the Western Lands.

Even if no one believed it anymore.

In the time that had passed since Joruri's death, the betrayal of her Dog General had become a legend, then only a story, and finally a dream easily told and easily dismissed. No one called it a betrayal anymore, not even the hardest of Joruri's followers. Time had dulled memory, hate and loyalties, and people began to view Inutaisho as their rightful leader. They even began to love him. He had protected the lands from dragons and rival demons, from curses and scourges.

And the son, Senshomi and his, would make the Western Lands bloom. Lands that existed, would flourish under Sesshoumaru: cursed name or not.

And somewhere in the background of these grand plans for the future, Senshomi called Gozen watched, waited and remembered.

And there were times Tama could feel Senshomi-Gozen's bitterness run through him like blood, as if her hate congealed and was made tangible by her sheer determination to avenge what none other would.

Tama paused before her door, hesitating as he always did. He could feel her inside, and in his mind's eye, could picture her as she always was: proud, even in defeat, and alone. He felt his heart ache as he imagined her desperation, and then determined in his own way to please his Queen, Tama pushed open her doors without invitation.

And that's when he saw the Scorpion.

The Youkai peered up at Tama from his seat with only mild interest.

His hair was black and shiny, when it caught the sun turned blue, gold and silver like crude oil. His eyes were solid black opals and flashed the same series of colors. Despite his hair, and eyes, the Youkai's human form was impressive, and almost complete. Expect, that is, for the brownish black scales of his exoskeleton that covered his knuckles and crept up his arms. His nails, sharpened and long, were yellow and, if Tama remembered his father's warnings, bled a deep yellow poison that paralyzed his opponent.

"The Dog General's pet Fox?" The Youkai croaked, speaking to someone behind Tama. He held up one hand and popped the knuckles. The light made the scales sickly brown and despite himself, Tama took a step backwards.

But it was Masami's voice, coming like a breeze behind Tama that answered. "He is none of your concern, Gendo."

Gendo made a non-committal movement, and laughed. "Yes, I suppose you would think I have nothing to worry about." He croaked, "Little men seldom understand…business and loyalty."

"You're right." Masami's voice took form as he appeared. Age and care had beaten him, making his pale skin become colored by blue that appeared like blush on his skin. But he still wore the innate strength of someone who had a history behind him. Masami lifted his hand, letting the tips of his fingers glow as he called forth his claws. The air around Masami became charged, like lightening, casting him in a pale blue glow. "I know little of treason. I don't have the stomach for it."

The Scorpion rose from his chair, eye flickering like oil: now red, now blue, and gold. He blinked one set of eyes, and then membrane appeared blinking another. Tama felt a jolt of fear. Foxes knew well to fear the Scorpion. He flinched when Gendo's nails began to secrete their poison. "You speak cold for one who seeks my clan's aid, if your Lady has not taught you to hold your tongue perhaps I will…"

Masami scoffed. "You are welcome to try."

"Enough!"

Senshomi hissed as she appeared from the back room. She wore a short robe, cut at just the best angle to reveal the years had not dulled her beauty or her tenacity. She gave them a honeyed smile that put Gendo at ease. Tama watched Masami tense as he watched Senshomi docilely but disgusted. Senshomi either didn't notice or didn't care. She gave Tama a look. "You shouldn't be here, Tama young-one. This is very dangerous, being in this room."

When Tama spoke, he stated the obvious. "We are at war with the Scorpions."

"No," Senshomi chirped, "Inutaisho is at war with the Scorpions." She silked around Gendo, and Masami, drawing her fingers across their shoulders. "And let it be known, any enemy of Inutaisho, is my…"

"Bedmate." Masami hissed, as he pulled away from Senshomi's touch. He looked up briefly, catching Tama's eyes.

Senshomi was watching Masami with a distant look. There was calmness in her eyes, an acceptance that she was a Queen and therefore her heart and duty seldom coincided. The sadness Tama thought he saw, disappeared completely as she turned back and smiled at him. "Now, what can I do for you, my Tama?"

"Sesshoumaru is going to war."

"What?"

Tama nodded. "With him." He pointed at Gendo. "And I don't think he cares much who's war it is not."

Gendo turned and watched Senshomi darkly. "Lord Goromaru's armies have surrounded the Dog General's camp. He means to destroy them…would you have him back down now?"

Masami glanced at Senshomi, and gritted his teeth. "Sesshoumaru knows nothing of this war, or your treason…he doesn't deserve this…"

Senshomi lifted her hand to silence him. Her eyes were dark in thought but only lasted a moment. She was one of action, not plotting. "We've worked too long to hesitate now, Gendo."

Masami blinked. "He's your son, Senshomi!"

"And he will do what he was born to do." Senshomi hissed. "He is my avenger, our avenger."

"He has nothing to do with this war," Masami pleaded. "Your grudge with his father has nothing to do with him."

Senshomi stood again, and pushed Masami. She no longer cared that Gendo or Tama was there to witness it. "If the world was just, he'd be your son or have you forgotten that?"

"Not for a moment."

"Then why are you fighting this?" She smiled as she took Masami's hands into hers. "Sesshoumaru will perform as I have predicted, So'unga will be returned to me and our new friends the Scorpions will have their living space. And all will be right again." She inclined her head ever so slightly. "Tama, accompany my son to the battlefield."

Tama nodded softly.

"And when the time is right," Senshomi continued. "Tell him everything."


	5. An Old Man's Prayer

**Author's Note:** It has been forever since last I updated, partially because of writer's block and work, and partially because my computer suffered a power surge and all my stories were lost. Well now, equipped with new hard drive, a pizza, suitably angsty music and a fresh two liter of coke I have begun to piece together what I can remember from what was lost. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and review. Oh yeah, Bokuseno isn't mine, but you already knew that. I took liberties with the old treebecause I like him.Thank you.

**Chapter Four: An Old Man's Prayer**

There was a distant chirping behind the group as they walked that made Ryuhoji pirouette on his heels to track it. He tilted his head one way, then the other and growled lightly when he couldn't discern from exactly which tree the song came from. Tama had given up any attempt to try and make sense of Ryuhoji or his whims. He shuffled now, ahead of him and Sesshoumaru, sniffing the air and leading them. Sesshoumaru walked between them both with a whisper of a smile on his face as he held the reigns of their creatures. He had long since disregarded his shoes, along with riding and walked now with his eyes closed as if he was trying to capture something around him, above him, something he could not touch.

His silken golden eyes open suddenly as he turned and sidestepped Ryuhoji a moment before the Wild Pack Prince would collide into him. That whispered smile touched his features for a moment. "Have you found what you were looking for, Ryuhoji?"

The demon double-stepped and glanced up at him, sheepishly. "I was trying to find the birds that are singing."

Sesshoumaru seemed to nod, but looked passed him. "Those are frogs."

"Frogs?"

"Frogs." The honeyed eyes disappeared behind his eyelids for a moment, before the Western Prince whistled: not for long, and only a few notes, but it was enough to frighten whatever birds had been hiding behind the foliage to appear and began their chatter. He opened his eyes again, and nodded. "Those are birds."

"Sesshoumaru Prince, the nature lover." Tama muttered, glancing back at them. "Are you demon or mortal, pup?"

Sesshoumaru seemed to ignore Tama, but his fist tightened around the reigns a little more and the skin around his jaw constricted. He became that way sometimes, mostly during visits from his mother or in situations where he knew little.

Ryuhoji shot a glare to Tama as he reached for Sesshoumaru and caressed his skin. Sesshoumaru leaned a little into the touch, but inhaled and pulled away. He paused for a moment, and glanced around the woods. "How much farther, Tama?"

"Ah, yes." Groaned an old voice from around them, that causing them the freeze in their steps. Tama was first to move for his weapon. Sesshoumaru had stepped back, closer to Ryuhoji but made no motion to defend himself. The old voice saw this, and began to laugh: old, shaking laughs that shook their young bodies. "So quick, you are, pups. Oh so quick? And for what? Tell me, Sesshoumaru Prince of the Western Lands, what do you seek on the battlefield?"

Sesshoumaru positioned himself to challenge the voice as a soldier would to face a duel. When he spoke, the façade around him, of peace-lover disappeared like vapor and the hunger returned. It darkened his eyes, and turned his voice to poison. "And what would my business on the battlefield mean to you, Bokuseno?"

"Bokuseno?" Ryuhoji repeated, becoming pale. "The old one."

The barking laughter became a fierce rebuke as the magnolia tree shifted and peeled back it's covering to reveal an aged, dark face. "So eager to prove yourself bloodied and ruthless, white pup?" Bokuseno demanded. "Remember I am not your enemy. Remember also, I am the one who once sheltered you, when lost, wounded and frightened, you clung to my branches fearful of the wind and baying for your father like a calf!"

"I am not that child anymore!" Sesshoumaru countered, suddenly. The anger seeping through his body, and reddening his eyes.

The tree's answer was quiet, but cutting. "Oh but you are, Western Prince, and more is your weakness for not seeing it."

Whatever response died on Sesshoumaru's pale lips as Ryuhoji intervened. His voice was still, and respectful but determined. "What would want of us, wise Bokuseno?"

"Company." The old Magnolia murmured, shifting its dark branches and causing the birds to take to flight around them. Sesshoumaru watched as they soared above them and looked envious. Bokuseno seemed to notice, and chuckled to himself. "Come." He said gently, and then added the plea to his voice. "The night is near, and with it no progress can be made. You are tired, and I promise rest, if only for a moment."

Tama could see his Master's quiet surrender and nodded, going about the duties of making camp. Sesshoumaru looked suddenly very young as he stared up at the old tree. He seemed to want to say something but knew of no words to counter such a harsh truth.

Old Bokuseno returned his gaze sadly, as he shifted his branches again. "Come, my little Western Prince, and let me guard once more from the wind you cannot understand."

Sesshoumaru's words were thin, and almost a dream. "I will learn."

"Yes," The Magnolia moaned, creaking the old wood within. "And indeed I fear it, but you will learn. My dear Prince, the ice that is formed in your blood is well made and worthy of your bloodlines but I do fear it. I fear it."

"Do you know what is to become of me?" Sesshoumaru asked suddenly, looking up and searching his face. "Do you know what I am to be?"

"Are you asking your future?" Bokuseno demanded then moaned again. "No, I cannot tell you the exact path you are to pursue. But, I see you, Sesshoumaru, I see you clearly and terribly, and that path you mean to crave." His old eyes settled on the demon and pierced him. "I see you, the Hunger."

"Will I become great?" Sesshoumaru demanded. "Answer me. Will I be the most feared? The most powerful of all the Western Land? Am I to be the son of the Inutaisho, equaled to none?"

"You are already what you seek," Bokuseno replied. "And the power you hold within you in great, and powerful. Your hands will hold the balance of life and dead, of completion and healing. But, with that, such great…awesome things will you perform, in…your name."

"Bokuseno," He murmured, quietly. His golden eyes searching for an understanding that would not come. "Do you weep?"

"I do." The old one whispered. "But for now, white pup, be satisfied. For now, answer an old man's prayers, let the wind and such dark dreams pass beyond you. Rest…" His voice carried the age he possessed. "There will be time…tomorrow."

Sesshoumaru shook himself, but consented. He sat under the old tree's branches with his back pressed the trunk and his eyes closed. He exhaled, and remained still and quiet as the world passed around him, and the promise of Bokuseno's words sunk in.

Soon, he would no longer feel somehow held in between two worlds that were not his. Soon he'd belong. Soon, he'd be…complete.

**xxxxx**

Goromaru's poison dripped from his fingertips and shimmered in the candlelight like oil. The great demon lord opened his black eyes, and opened his mouth to exhale a little, watching his breath turn to ice. A low growl emitted from his throat. He disliked waiting. He glanced down, beyond his yellowed fingertips and watched as his poison began to eat away at the table and map. He smiled a thick, fanged smile before snapping his attention to the herald that appeared at his doorway. Lord Goromaru smiled at the appearance of Senshomi's crest, and rose, unwrapping his long tail from the back of his chair, and letting curl around the floor to stretch. It snapped to attention a moment later, and shivered. He was tired of waiting. His whole body pulsed for action, and warmth. It was all he could do to stand now, and resist the urge to rend the creature before into small pieces.

"The Lady Senshomi speaks?" Goromaru purred, advancing on the creature.

The herald, a member of Senshomi's own pack, retreated a little. He bowed his beautiful head, and spoke. His voice sounded like silk, and matched the grace of his movements. He was cultured, like a pearl and just as charming. Goromaru cracked his black, oily knuckles as he watched the prefect creature. "Milady bids me tell you, her son travels to the battle."

Goromaru hissed at this revelation. "Tell the lady, I am not her lap dog to be order about by her whim. My armies are waiting. Her son is not my concern."

The creature lifted his head, and shifted his eyes on Goromaru. The Scorpion shifted under such a magnificent gaze and looked away. He had had heard often of the clan's beauty, and their grace; indeed it was said that Senshomi had been without blemish or imperfection but he had never seen one of the moon-kissed up close.

And now, staring at the creature's form, at the blue of his skin, the star emblazed into his crown and the lapis lazuli of his eyes; Goromaru wanted him. Such was their power, the great Scorpion Lord reasoned; they lured you with their looks, and killed with their guile. Goromaru flexed his claws again.

"Great leader," the creature whispered. "She wishes nothing of the sort." He tilted his head, letting the waves of alabaster hair fall to a side. "In fact, she wishes for you to prepare him a proper welcome. To whet his taste."

Goromaru laughed, and clapped one scaly hand on the man's naked back. He felt the creature's warm skin crawl under his cold fingers but he paid it no mind. Let the creature think he was better. It made no difference now. He walked out of his tent, not caring for the man to follow. "Gin," He called to his nearest lieutenant. "Amass the armies, and attack at your leisure." His knuckles popped again as he reached for the blade at his hip. "Leave no living thing in the Dog General's camp."

Masami watched as the Scorpions rose to arms, and swept across the lands like a plague. He could see, even in the nightlight, the black shadow that was Goromaru's armies cross the river between one camp and another. It took a few moments before the lamps of the Inutaisho camp began to flicker in the blackness, like fireflies in their death keels. He was too far away to hear the shouting, to smell the blood as it began to spill and seep into the grounds.

But he thought he could hear the land crying out. He felt the Western Lands that had been in his family's custody for centuries shout out from this violation. It did not understand the mindless slaughter in its name. It only knew that it hurt, and begged for him to attend to it. It screamed the ancient name of his people out to him, pleading like a woman clutching her child for mercy and protection.

And silently, damning himself as he did, Masami prayed that they destroyed each other. He prayed that the Inutaisho and the Scorpions would raze and ravage each other till nothing was left of each but a stain of blood upon a rock.

He shut his eyes and wished for the end. He prayed desperately for the war to bleed across the Lands like a holocaust and would route out all that had destroyed the land. He prayed that this war fed Senshomi and Goromaru's hunger till it choked them. He prayed that the Inutaisho would be bathed in the blood that fed So'unga till the blade overcame him and dragged him to hell. He knew it would be painful, that it would be dark and long before the lands recovered from such a battle but in the end; healing would come.

And so Masami prayed for death, and war to come as he fell to his knees, clutching the earth between his fingers…

And weeping.


	6. An Assassin's Death

**Author's Note:** Sorry, since Harry Potter came out, I was momentarily taken over by my first love Severus Snape. (God, I hate that poor man, I just want to cuddle him.) This chapter was rough to write cause, as a rule, I don't like Usagi and it's all in his pov. Sesshoumaru, again, is out of character but hey- it's back story, I'm developing his character! Enjoy, and please review.

**Chapter Five: An Assassin's Death**

It was impossible to tell how it began or who started it. There had been a shout, a scream of arrows being released and the quick, terse orders of captains and soldiers rising to battle and attending the fray. There had been the whistle from explosions and the shuddering of the earth as the armies scrambled through the underbrush, playing their war games. Usagi moved in his true form through the melee, all fur and sweat and instinct.

He was awake when it began, when his lieutenant had burst into his tent: warned him of the Scorpions piercing the outer defenses and then falling forward, the innards he had been holding spilling out of him like water. Usagi had been on his feet a moment later, throwing the woman from his bed and grabbing his weapon before she had finished screaming.

For a human, the battle must have been hell and for a Youkai whose senses were acute and sharp: it was beyond such fantasies. Smoke clouded his eyes, and traveled up his nose, throwing Usagi off the scent of his target. He was running blind, half-dazed and angry at his own shortcomings to pay much attention to anything but his mission.

He had to find the Inu no Taisho.

Usagi caught a familiar scent and threw his body into a change of course. His paws thundered against the forest floor, sending small fires through his blood and muscles but still he ran, deeper, farther. He was desperate for air but ignored the need. He had no idea if the Dog General was alive or dead, and he could not rest until he knew. The Dog General would make it better. He had too.

Usagi shut his mind down: pushing the sounds and smells of the dead and dying out until all that existed was his path, the scent he followed and the desperate need to complete his mission. So engrossed had he been in his mission, Usagi hadn't even sensed the Scorpion until the claws had embedded in his chest.

Maybe he screamed, he didn't really remember.

Usagi was thrown, the sheer force tearing at his skin. He hissed and tried this time to scream. His voice worked.

Then, like oil and blood, a thick creeping laughter invaded his brain. Usagi forced himself to his knees, searching for the laughter.

A Scorpion appeared like fog. The demon walked with purpose, in human guise, closer to the edge. His fingers curved and flexed, poison oozing from his nails and matching the ire in his eyes. Usagi blinked the sweat from his eyes, and inclined his head.

"You are not the Inutaisho." The Scorpion said simply, with a taste of triviality in his voice as if Usagi were a guest and not a victim. "Where is he?"

Usagi spat. "Destroying your armies."

"I know you." The Scorpion continued, undeterred by Usagi's remarks. He walked close, reaching out and running his poison claws across the Fox's cheek, idly. "You are the Dog General's Assassin. The Fox Usagi."

"Should I know who you are?"

"I am Goromaru."

Usagi felt his head throb, making him close his eyes from the white light that had nestled behind his eyes, burning out coherent thought. "The Scorpion King."

Goromaru laughed. "Nothing so dramatic, my people trust me." He squatted down, eyeing him. "The mainland is becoming to small to house my soldiers and their families. We need living space. Space to grow, for our children to grow."

"Why I should I care?"

"Because as a soldier, I find it important that you understand I do not do this for hate, or malice towards your…Dog Lord. I do this for my people."

"Oh, the General is going to love you." Usagi hissed. "You're both damn idealists."

"And you aren't?"

"Of course not." The Fox lifted his head, meeting Goromaru's oily gaze. "I am an Assassin. I follow Inutaisho because I cannot destroy him and because he is not my enemy. I follow him because he keeps me in warm beds, fed and to a certain extent, protected."

This displeased the Scorpion who rose a little. "Do you care nothing for the Western Lands?"

"The Lands?" Usagi repeated, shrugging them off. "What do I care for the lands of my captor? I am from the South, my father and his pack were targeted by Joruri and massacred. I was spared because I pleased her eye. I bided my time till I could take revenge." He looked up, "Isn't that what your doing?"

"I told you, I do this for my people."

"A more pathetic excuse then the Inutaisho's."

"And why does he fight now?"

There was a long pause. "To make amends."

Goromaru flexed his fingers again, milking the poison to the edges of his fingertips. "I will kill you soon."

"I know."

"Have you nothing else to say?"

Usagi heard something then. A snap of a twig underfoot somewhere in the forests around them. He tilted his head towards the noise, pushing the pain from his mind and his chest and trying not the focus on the light that was running it course through his blood. It was the smell from earlier, the scent that had caused him to pause and alter his course. He still couldn't quite place it. He suddenly needed time. "Answer me a question, Scorpion Lord."

"I can give you that much."

"Who?"

Goromaru blinked. "I do not understand the question."

"Who…betrayed Inutaisho?"

"I think you know."

The voyeur in the forest shivered, and pushed closer. Usagi forced his heavy arm across his brow, rubbing the sweat from his eyes. His vision was blurry but good. The white light would, if he strand, dissipate enough to allow him to see the details of the trees and the shadow of the figure who watched. The figure was tall, finely dressed, and patient.

The scent. So familiar.

Goromaru, also, had turned and stared towards the figure hiding behind the forest. He motioned for the man to come closer, and for a moment he seemed loathed to do so before obeying. Masami walked daintily across the distance between he and Usagi. His eyes found the Fox's and slowly, with care and respect Masami inclined his head.

"You know I'm surprised." Usagi mumbled, stifling a yawn. He was only vaguely aware that the poison had reached his heart, and he no longer had the time or the will to fight. Still, somewhere in his heart, he felt pain. "Of all the family, you…I didn't you would have destroyed all that you held dear."

"I didn't mean to."  
"But you have anyways." Usagi told him. "You do know that, don't you? Whatever happens after this, if Goromaru loses or wins, if So'unga is returned to that crazy witch or kept from her…nothing will take it back, and return the lands to safety. The only chance you had for the Lands to prospered rested on the bastard son."

Masami shuttered and looked behind him. "Don't…speak."

"Why not? Does it still pain you then? Does it still disturb you that Inutaisho took your wife and her bed. Can't you say it? You've lost everything. You have nothing to fight for anymore. Nothing to save. All those sacrifices you made years ago, Senshomi, Joruri, So'unga and…the rest. They mean nothing. You've lost."

Masami shut his eyes. "Quiet, Usagi…"

"No!" The Fox cried out, in pain and bitterness: determined to take this final revenge. He would die here, but he would crush Masami as well. "Say it! Say that Sesshoumaru should have been your son. He should have been something worthy of your name. Tell me you hate him for it. Tell me Senshomi does. Tell me you know that you know this will fail because that boy is so blinded by his love for the Inutaisho he will even forgive him for what he's done." Usagi tried to laugh, but choked on the blood that was rushing to his lungs. "Tell me you know that. Tell me you know that your great hope: Sesshoumaru, the bastard prince, loves his father so much that he will forgive him for his mother's rape."

Masami's eyes were dimmed. He looked up, passed Usagi, passed Goromaru. Usagi thought he saw the demon's beautiful form darken, flicker and flash for a moment like a star that looked near to dying. His face contorted into pain and something Usagi had never seen before on any of the family's face: fear.

He appeared like rain, or shadow. Once there, all consuming but as insidious as wind. Sesshoumaru walked unto the scene, and looked between them all for a long time, searching. In his hand, he carried a blade: he had meant to come leaping unto the battle to rescue Usagi and Masami, but Usagi's words had stayed his hand. Had made him linger, and listen when he would have been happier to act.

The Hunger's honeyed eyes took in Usagi in one glance; his face twisted into something like hate, or disbelief. He ignored Goromaru all together. Lifting his sword, Sesshoumaru jerked his hand and slide the blade to Usagi's throat, a breath away from severing the head.

"What you say," The voice was calm but trembling. Usagi thought he heard betrayal in that voice. And anger, anger he had never heard before with such fear and such passion. Usagi would have laughed; Sesshoumaru, it seemed, had found something to sate his hunger finally: hate. "Is it true?"

"Which part?"

"All of it." Sesshoumaru demanded, his guise of patience replaced by desperation. "My mother…"

Usagi felt the sword on his neck and wanted to laugh again. What did Sesshoumaru mean to do? He was dead anyways. But, then again, death was kind to him. He could now take some semblance of revenge.

"Your mother's family is the rightful rulers of the Western Lands. They use to wield So'unga, the sword of hell, as an icon of their power." He inhaled. "Till your father and I killed your grandmother one night, and took it from her." Sesshoumaru's face was stony but he did glance to Masami. Usagi followed his eyes. "Masami and Senshomi, your mother, were married. Inutaisho lusted after her. He threatened war unless she submitted to him." The sword at his neck, trembled and Usagi wondered idly if Sesshoumaru would faint. "You, my prince, a child of rape. That man," At this point, he jutted his chin to Masami. "Should have been your father."

Sesshoumaru acted then. With one deft movement, an afterthought really, he severed Usagi's head from his shoulders. Sesshoumaru sheathed the sword, and studied the ground for a long time. "Masami, Uncle…" He strained, looking up again. "Father?"

Masami said nothing. He looked pale.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, angrily. He looked down at his hands, and his fingers flexed and curled, as he studied his claws, his wrists and his markings as he had never seen them before. He looked up, searching Masami's face for something that reminded him of himself. His eyes finally fell on the Polaris crest on Masami's brow.

"It's true." Sesshoumaru said finally. "How come you never told me?"

"Sesshoumaru…"

"Who am I, Uncle?" He demanded suddenly. "Father…whoever you are. If I am not a prince who am I?"

"You know who you are." Goromaru snapped suddenly. "You are Sesshoumaru, the hunger. And it is time you decide how best to perform your function."


	7. A Parent's Hope

**Author's Note: **A chapter to fill in plot holes and bridge continuity between my other stories and this one. It was also a chance to show off Senshomi and Inutaisho and how much they have riding on this. In character goodness for Sesshoumaru to appear in the next chapter. Please review.

**Chapter Six: A Parent's Hope**

The arrow screamed as it flew through the air before impaling itself firmly in the soldier attacking the Dog General. Inutaisho jumped up, swinging up the sword he had stolen from a fallen Scorpion, finishing his assailant in one fell swoop. He turned just as another arrow whizzed pass him, deeper into the heart of the battle. There was a streak of auburn bursting from the canopy and landing firmly beside Inutaisho.

He smiled easily at the Dog General. "That is twice you owe me your life, Dog Lord."

"Don't worry, I remember my debts, Prince of the Wild Packs."

"Tajomaru." The demon corrected him sharply. "I am Tajomaru."

"Then call me Inutaisho and be done with those foolish titles you hand out."

Tajomaru began to laugh, and then, just as quickly stopped, pulling another arrow, setting it and taking aim right behind Inutaisho. Inutaisho jumped around, throwing his sword up again in defense, readying himself.

"Put down your weapons!" Screamed the voice. "I am defenseless! Someone help me!"

The voice belonged to a thin old man who tumbled from the forest like a rabbit. Tajomaru's arrows found their marks in the Scorpions who had been chasing him. The Wild Pack demon narrowed his eyes in disdain at the old man. His hand went to his quiver again but the Inutaisho blocked his hand. Tajomaru met his eyes. "We don't have time to play rescuer, General. I thought we were looking Usagi."

"We are." Inutaisho interjected before helping the old man to his feet again. "That doesn't mean we attack civilians." He nodded slightly at the man, trying his best to keep his features calm and soothing despite himself.

The man smelled of days old sweat, old food and other things Inutaisho didn't care to identify. He was a demon, but not powerful persay, although Inutaisho figured he had assumed a more human form then others to fool other Youkai into thinking him weak. He gave off the appearance of an old human man, dressed in rags and with the last of his white hair topped in a tail on top his head.

"Why were you being chased?" Inutaisho asked, ignoring Tajomaru's snorts and impatience. "What is your name?"

"Totosai."

Tajomaru's smile finally faded, displaced by a stern disbelieving stare at the creature. Inutaisho would have laughed had he not been also surprised and yes, slightly dismayed. Inutaisho lifted his chin in an attempt to appear majestic and therefore, not to be lied. "You" He drawled with a skill that paled in comparison to his son but got the job done. "are Totosai, the great Sword master?

"I doubt I stumbled over my own name, you fool." Totosai hissed, forgetting for a moment that they had just saved his life. "I am Totosai. Who are you?"

"Tajomaru, of the Wild Packs." Tajomaru said carefully before rearing up. "And this is the Inutaisho."

"So," Totosai began deliberately, eyes settling on Inutaisho. "You're the one who has brought this misery to Lady Senshomi's Lands?

Now, the Inutaisho did laugh. "You swear fealty to Senshomi, but not me?"

Totosai waved his hand at him angrily. "Why would I care about some lose tart who uses sex as diplomacy while being good at neither. I am only interested in…"

Whatever words Totosai was to speak died as he stared intently at So'unga. The Swordsmith kneeled thoughtfully before Inutaisho, running his hands across the blade's sheath and starting backwards as the blade hissed and rattled.

Totosai's voice darkened in fear and awe when he spoke. "Yes." He murmured. "The Hell Blade. No one outside of the Celestial-kissed family had ever been able to wield the blade without being consumed," His eyes glanced up for a second, meeting the Inutaisho's firmly. "before you. Why?"

He blinked. "What are you asking?"

"You're just a dog Youkai." Totosai hissed, standing. "A powerful demon, yes but how could you possibly be strong enough to withstand So'unga's evil for so long."

"Because I have too." Inutaisho said shortly before stepping away. "Come on, Tajomaru." He ordered. "We have to find Usagi."

"Wait…what?" Totosai exclaimed angrily. "You can't leave me here."

"Why not?" Tajomaru asked, as he turned away to reclaim his arrows from the dead bodies around them. "You can handle these two can't you?"

"But the others!" Totosai hissed. "The Scorpions are running rapid over the Lands. I'm not safe! They will come for me and my swords!"

"Then it is unfortunate to be called Totosai, isn't it?" Tajomaru sneered.

Inutaisho shook his head. "Leave him be, Tajomaru. He has his wits to protect him." The Dog General studied Totosai with the same disdain the Swordsmith had given him. "Let us hope it is enough."

"Wait! You can't leave me here!"  
"Why not?"

"…because I will forge a sword worthy of you, Inutaisho." Totosai suddenly chirped. Tajomaru arched a brow and turned. The Dog General, too, seemed interested. Totosai seemed to regret those words as soon as they had been uttered but the alternative: the Scorpions in the forests, was the greater of these evils. Totosai grunted and forced a bow. "So'unga is a fine weapon but I see even though you control it, you pause to unleash such destructive power. Protect me, and I will give you a sword worthy of you, free from such misgivings."

Tajomaru glanced back to the Swordsmith and then Inutaisho. "We do not have time to hesitate much longer, General." He flinched from the sound of a nearby explosion. "I'd hate to remind you but we are losing this fight, we have to find Usagi if we hope to gather the troops for a final battle."

Inutaisho ignored him, and reached over, grabbing Totosai. Without so much as stumbling, the Dog General tossed the smithy onto his back and turned. "His fate will be ours, now come on."

Tajomaru stopped himself from cursing. He gave Totosai a dark look. "This is not a good idea." He hissed before bounding upwards to the treetops to follow them.

The Magnolia tree he had leap into moaned and shook itself. Inutaisho stifled a smile at the old demon. "Please," The Dog General murmured. "Give us a wise word, old Bokuseno."

"You bring war into _my _domain then ask for my guidance, Dog General?"

Inutaisho shifted Totosai on his back and bowed despite the added weight. Totosai watched as the Dog Lord of the Western Lands humbled himself in the presence of a weaker but older demon. "Forgive a boy his foolishness, wise Bokuseno." Inutaisho mumbled. "And find favor in your servant."

Totosai scoffed a little. "You would have had Tajomaru silence my tongue for speaking to you so, yet you allow the old one speak to you like a slave."

"What Tajomaru would have done would have been on his own wish." Inutaisho countered. "And set against Bokuseno, we all are children."

"Totosai knows better to question me." The old tree laughed, "It is not me he questions, but you. He knows you to be a kind Lord, Inutaisho, now he just tests you to find you worthy of wielding his weapons."

"Not all swords are weapons." Inutaisho whispered softly.

Bokuseno's darkened face brightened as he laughed again. "Aha, see Totosai, I told you. A wise leader to be sure, and a better swordsman." His eyes settled again. "And now I give you my word, Inutaisho. The Fox Usagi is dead."

Tajomaru's head jerked from scanning the surrounding area to stare at the demon. His lips parted lightly, searching the tree's face for some sign of lies or misdirection. The Dog General looked pained, but he never gave hint of his displeasure. He was quiet for a time, blocking out the noise around them and the weight of the man on his back. When he spoke, the voice was quiet, uncertain and devoid of hate.

"How do you know this?"

"His blood calls to me from the ground. And take care, Inu no Taisho, lest you lose another thing dear to your heart."

"Do not speak to me in riddles, wise Bokuseno. I haven't the mind for them."

"Your son stumbles through this battlefield tonight, searching for you."

"Sesshoumaru?" Inutaisho stumbled then; he looked down and swallowed. "Tajomaru! Go ahead and find Sesshoumaru! Guard him till I find you both."

"Usagi spoke of a spy, Inutaisho…" Tajomaru mumbled. "If Sesshoumaru fights with the Scorpions…" He left the rest unsaid.

"Keep your poison to yourself, Tajomaru and do as I say!" Inutaisho hissed, he waited till Tajomaru had bounded away. He felt Totosai shift on his back but he said nothing else to that account. He thanked Bokuseno and transformed as he turned to follow Tajomaru.

In his true form, at least, Inutaisho's heart could keep from breaking a moment longer. He could have his peace a moment longer.

* * *

* * *

O-Takeko sat in her room staring out into the distant and the small orbs of light and flickered around the night like fireflies. Her human guise favored the Inutaisho's by her choice, in some thinly disguised attempt to maybe find favor in his eyes despite it all. She was as lovely as Masami, Senshomi or any other of her family. Her eyes were the color and consistency of molten gold, burning like a sun. On her crown was a small amethyst crescent moon that peered from between her bangs. She wore a simple pink robe, though it looked awkward on her body: muscled, tanned and toned favored a man's more, and would have adorned armor better.

She was idly moving an ivory comb through her hair as she sat. Too engrossed in her thoughts to pay much attention to it, or to her brother Nori on her bed, watching her watch the battle. Nori inclined his head, dark eyes staring at her sadly. He was younger then O-Takeko, and weaker then both of his sisters though his mind, under Inutaisho's careful and continuously leadership had begun to understand all the intricities of battle and warfare.

It still did not, however, understand O-Takeko's sadness.

"The Inutaisho is strong, sister." He began softly. "He will return to us."

"Yes." O-Takeko mumbled, mainly to herself. "I do not doubt this."

"Then why do you mourn so? What do you fear?"

"Me." Senshomi-Gozen announced as she appeared in the doorway. Nori smiled at her oldest sister thinly. He feared her as all feared her. He shivered as Senshomi touched his shoulder as she passed. Senshomi squatted beside O-Takeko's seat, taking the comb from her hands. "Isn't that right?"

"I fear what you have done, yes." O-Takeko whispered bitterly.

Senshomi laughed a little as she rose. She stood behind her, and began to comb O-Takeko's hair smoothly. She had never been so cordial to them before, it made Nori's stomach a little more. "What have you done, sister?"

"Avenged us." Senshomi told him. "Inutaisho took my sword and my Kingdom from us. Now, the Scorpions will do the same."

"I wonder if you do this for us, or your pride." O-Takeko said slowly.

Senshomi stopped combing and tilted her head. "I have shared my bed with the man who murdered our mother, and took what belonged to me away. He has sired me a…half-blood whelp he dare expects me to call son, and heir." She put the comb down, hissing. "You would willingly be Inutaisho's whore, but not I, sister. I have my pride."

"And even that you have lost." O-Takeko said sharply, standing. "You still don't understand do you, Senshomi? You've lost!" She turned and stared out towards the fires in the distant and shuttered again. "This does not matter. Inutaisho will return victorious. He will come back to me, and to the rest of his Kingdom. And this time he will have earned it. And we his Kingdom, all of us, will welcome him with open arms."

"You fool." Senshomi cursed. "You sick, blind fool. You have surrendered everything you are for your love for that…servant! That slave that was nothing until we made him a General! Have you forgotten what he was when Joruri lived."

"No." O-Takeko laughed, shaking head. "No, and thank the powers that I haven't. Our cruelty, yours, Joruri, and yes, mine too, made him a King. We took a slave and made him a leader. That's something you don't understand, that's something you can't take from him- even though he took from you." She tilted her head, reaching over and brushing Senshomi's cheek. "You are Queen only because of the fear you can instill in others. He is King because he can be nothing else. It is what he is. That's why you have lost."

Senshomi jerked away as if she had been struck. Her eyes were watering as she searched the ground for something to aid her. "You know nothing." She hissed shrilly, mostly to herself. "I have won this. I have. I will have my revenge…just wait. I will have it."

O-Takeko shook her head and brushed passed her. She didn't care to watch as her sister continued to fool herself. O-Takeko would go, and wait at the gates for the Inutaisho to return to her.

Senshomi let her pass as she continued to mutter fiercely to herself. "I will have what he has taken from me back. I will get my revenge. My Hunger will have it if nothing else. I am not alone…I am…"

Nori rose from the bed and walked slowly to his sister. Slowly, so not to jar her or startle her, Nori wrapped his arms around Senshomi, wincing at the icy touch that greeted him. He bit back his fear as he pulled her closer, stroking back the strands of sweat-soaked hair from her face.

"Peace, peace." He cooed into her ear. "Peace, my Queen, can you find no peace?"


	8. A Hunger's Promise

**Author's Note:** Small, but meaningful and climatic. I am rather proud of this chapter and hope you like it. I also hope you guys catch the little devil's deal Sesshoumaru makes and by doing so, the plot of a future Inuyasha story…maybe. Depends on if you like this one.

**Chapter Seven: A Hunger's Promise**

There had been many times Masami had stared at Sesshoumaru throughout his life, longing to reach out and touch the boy of his vision, the child that should have been his son, and Lord. There had been many times he had wanted to take Sesshoumaru into his arms as infant, and caress his brow and feel those small fingers intertwine around his own and be utterly awed by how beautiful Sesshoumaru was, and how much he loved him. There had been much Masami had wanted to say, to share with him as a father shared with his son. But because he was Masami, and not Inutaisho, he did none of this. Because he was Masami, a member of the Celestial-kissed family, and keeper of the Western Lands, he had learned to accept his role in life and his place in the shadow.

But now, staring at Sesshoumaru as the truth tore apart the boy, Masami wished that he was someone else, someone stronger then he was. Someone who could have taken this terrible burden from Sesshoumaru and wish it away. He wished, desperately, that he could leave Sesshoumaru to his birds and his loftiness and his quietness. He wished that somehow he could end this all.

But he couldn't because he was Masami.

And Sesshoumaru was the prince of the Western Lands.

Tama and Ryuhoji had appeared, bursting through the forest, weapons raised and eyes blazing. Tama stumbled when he saw his father's prone figure on the ground. He crept closer to his father's head, and was quiet as he searched the deaden eyes for a long time before rising again. He looked up, catching Goromaru's eye and Masami's before turning back to Sesshoumaru. Ryuhoji's sword was raised and ready, as he stepped forward, nervously calling out to Sesshoumaru.

"We stand beside you, Sesshoumaru Prince." Ryuhoji hissed. "We are here."

Sesshoumaru looked at him. He seemed to stare pass Ryuhoji. He turned back at Goromaru, searching for something that his quiet, hungry eyes could not capture. He swallowed deeply, and turned.

Then his gaze found Masami.

When he spoke, it was simple and one word. "Why?"

Masami looked up, recoiling. "What do you ask me, Sesshoumaru?"

"Why is the Dog General my father?" He demanded. "What did he seek? My mother or her lands?"

"Your grandmother wielded the sword, So'unga. Inutaisho was her general. Usagi, her assassin."

Sesshoumaru sneered. "A slave." He hissed. "My father? A slave…"

"The Dog General lusted after Senshomi. But it was So'unga that turned his deeds to murder. He and Usagi conspired against us…"

"My grandmother."

Tama's voice broke through the darkness. "Silence. Senshomi didn't want…"

Sesshoumaru looked at the Fox. "You knew?"

"Yes, my Lord, I knew." Tama returned, walking forward.

"About all this?" Sesshoumaru made a sweeping movement, encompassing Goromaru and Ryuhoji in his wake. "Betrayal against your Lord, and the Western Lands?"

"Yes, I knew." Tama muttered fiercely, as he crossed the distant between Sesshoumaru and him. He stepped over his father's body as if were nothing at all. "I also knew that you have Senshomi's blood in your veins. I knew then, as now, that these are your Lands; So'unga, your blade, regardless of the history. You are Senshomi's revenge."

"No." Masami almost shouted, shaking his head. "Sesshoumaru, you don't owe her anything."

"She is your Queen," Tama countered, "Your mother! She gave you life, Sesshoumaru. She gave you power and privilege. The Dog General has given you nothing but mixed, impure blood."

"He has given you peace." Masami whispered. "Senshomi would have given you war."

"Enough!" Sesshoumaru shouted suddenly, jerking away from them both. His body shook for a moment, as he struggled to control the passion that was fast overtaking him. He jerked his head around, letting his long curtain of hair push away from his face. He rested a hand over the sword at his side. He turned, and met Ryuhoji's gaze for a long time, pleading with his comrade for something. Ryuhoji looked away at the end. Something else passed over Sesshoumaru's continence then: an intense sorrow that was gone by the time Sesshoumaru had turned to Goromaru.

"What do you seek?" He asked the Scorpion.

Goromaru inclined his head. "The Western Lands."

"You shall have them."

Masami looked like he had been punched. "Sesshoumaru, wha…"

Sesshoumaru brushed him off carelessly, keeping the Scorpion in his sights. "But not in my time."

Goromaru arched a brow. "I do not understand."

"My father wanted the Lands to be protected, preserved." Sesshoumaru inclined his head. "So be it. As long as he rules, you cannot have them. When I rule, I shall expands my domain, and prepare them for you." He paused. "As a dowry."

The Scorpion's frown deepened. "Dowry?"

"You shall have my lands and my child." Sesshoumaru said quietly. "My mother sought to keep her blood pure, my father to keep the lands safe…so be it. Let them have what they want for now, but when I am Lord, it ends. Take my blood and my kingdom to do with as you wish, Scorpion, but not a moment before."

"And what do you get from this, Sesshoumaru Lord?"

Sesshoumaru was quiet for a time. "Revenge. I will be no one's pawn, however justified the intention. I am Sesshoumaru." There was another pause, and an arched brow. The hunger began to whisper again in his ear. "What I gain, I will earn, and to do this, I require So'unga. The sword. It is the sword I seek."

Goromaru seemed to consider this bargain. "How do I know you will keep your word?"

"Because I said I would."

"For revenge, you would surrender your sovereignty and your first child? Why?"

"To earn what I have." Sesshoumaru answered after a time. "I have power that is not my own. I must earn it. I must travel a path of conquest, power is necessary in order to walk that path."

Goromaru laughed then, not coarsely or with ill intentions but as one who understood and perhaps saw himself in his foil. "And I am to take only a promise?"

"It's all that I have." Sesshoumaru offered simply.

Goromaru nodded then. "It is more then you think." He was quiet for a time as he studied the child prince before bowing. "So be it. I think you will be great, as your parents feared. And I would like to see that as an ally rather then enemy."

Sesshoumaru bowed lightly; he seemed to smile.

"So much in fact," Goromaru continued as he crossed to Sesshoumaru. "I would like to give you a gift."

Sesshoumaru put his arm out to push Tama and Masami away, till he and Goromaru stood alone. Ryuhoji had folded his arms around himself, watching sadly and fearfully as it played out before. He, above them all, seemed to realize what had been birthed here, and what had died. Masami looked sick. Tama was watching greedily as Sesshoumaru made his deal. He heard only of revenge and conquest and was hungry to join in this fray.

Sesshoumaru seemed only to understand his own betrayal and need for vengeance. He was thinking as a child thought, seeking the quick fix, the understanding of a world he no longer knew or belonged to. Since he could not trust what he had been given, Sesshoumaru would now take what he could.

Goromaru smiled, and reached his oily claw out to take Sesshoumaru's cheek into his hand. The Scorpion was laughing as he stroked Sesshoumaru, marveling at the beauty before him: no doubt thinking of the beautiful heir that would one day belong to him. He drew his fingers over Sesshoumaru's lips, down his neck and across Sesshoumaru's chest before twisting his hand and pushing his palm against the chest.

Then, with the quickness of an attack and just as brutal, Goromaru struck out his claws, poison bleeding from the nails and impaled Sesshoumaru cleanly.

Sesshoumaru howled in pain, beginning to revert to his Youkai form as he screamed. Sesshoumaru's eyes turned red, and the strips across his cheeks spread and elongated but Goromaru's poison was already acting, seeping through his blood and merging the Scorpion's power with Sesshoumaru's own.

When Goromaru finally withdrew his claws, Sesshoumaru was on his knees, panting hungrily. He looked up, startled, but unmoved at the Scorpion. Sesshoumaru's ivory skin was flushed now, his eyes wild. Goromaru smiled, fatherly as he did so, before patting the younger man's smooth shoulder.

Sesshoumaru lifted his hand and studied the claws, flexing the fingers and popping the knuckles idly. He narrowed his eyes in concentration, and waited. Soon, the edges of his fingertips began to glow emerald green. He smiled when the poison hissed on contact with the air. "Your poison." Sesshoumaru told him. "You've given me your poison."

"Gendo and Senshomi's lives belong to you." Goromaru countered him, as easily as if he had given Sesshoumaru some trinket. "There, see, I have given you the first of your own powers…and your first victims. Do not hesitate now, when it matters most."


	9. So'unga's Heir

**Author's Note: **Long, and melodramatic. I've barely realized that I had never mentioned that this contains movie 3 spoilers. So'unga is the sword mentioned in the title, "Sword of the Honorable Ruler." Please read and review. This is pretty much the end, with a small epilogue to follow. Thank you.

**Chapter Eight: So'unga's Heir **

Once when Sesshoumaru was a pup, he ran away from home. He was barely out of his infancy when it happened, a young child learning to assume other forms. He was still weak on two feet, and uncertain of his own reflection when it was caught and shone back to him. Sesshoumaru was afraid of his human guise back then, but assumed it more often then his true form because it made his mother smile to see him look like her and not his father. So Sesshoumaru would smile and obey her because his young, innocent mind knew nothing of the cause. He saw things clearly in black and white. If there was something his mother could not give him, he was just as assured his father would.

It was this knowledge that had taken Sesshoumaru to his father that day with the small brown sparrow in his pale, human hands.

The bird had been Sesshoumaru's pet long before he had an aviary to house such creatures. It stayed in a cage above Sesshoumaru's bed, overlooking the outside. Sometimes, when he was in human form, Sesshoumaru would take the sparrow from its cage and watch it fly about, or rest on his fingers and sing to him in its humble song.

Sesshoumaru had explained that he had been playing with the bird in his true form. Tickling the bird, he had explained, with his paws or tail. The sparrow had jumped into a corner, and Sesshoumaru had rushed into the corner. In his youth, the dog-pup had streaked across the floor, crushing the sparrow underfoot.

It was an accident, Sesshoumaru explained quietly, and now he wanted his father to make it better. The Inu no Taisho felt his heart twist a little, and kneeled to meet his young son's eyes. He explained gently but truthfully that the sparrow had died, and from death there was no return. He explained that not even he could remake such things, correct such mistakes.

Sesshoumaru stared up at him with those clear, honeyed eyes of his and said simply. "I hate you."

Then he had run.

It was midmorning the next day when Inutaisho finally returned home with his son in his arms. Sesshoumaru's robes were torn, and there was a scratch on his cheek. The pup was exhausted, fingers dancing idly with his father's hair in slumber. The boy had fallen asleep shortly after his father had retrieved him. Inutaisho looked waned and weak and furious with himself.

He had sworn then his son feel such hurt again.

This was the image running through Inutaisho's mind as he stormed into the courtyard of his palace, with the brothers of the Wild Packs on his heels. It had been Ryuhoji who found Tajomaru, and told them of Sesshoumaru's deal with Goromaru. Inutaisho had only half-believed the young demon until he had seen the Scorpion armies peel back from the Western Lands like shadow fleeing sunlight. The Dog General had ascended to the highest plain to watch the armies pull back from the Western Lands.

He knew, acutely, that the Scorpions had won the battle tonight. He was quite certain that his armies would not have lasted the night and suddenly, because of his son and a promise the Western Lands had been saved.

His son's promise.

The Inutaisho could only wonder what he had sold off to gain peace.

He burst into the Compound, tossing Totosai off his back as he went, and pushing away from Tajomaru and Ryuhoji. From the courtyard he could see lights and hear shouting from Senshomi's rooms. Pushing back his fear and worry, Inutaisho let his hand to So'unga at his side as he rushed forward.

The scene that greeted him invoked another memory.

Joruri had been on her feet the moment Inutaisho had come bursting her rooms. Despite her nakedness, despite her flustered appearance and the sense that something was terribly wrong, Inutaisho was certain he had never seen Joruri look as majestic as she did then, upon facing her death. Her icy blues eyes ran over Inutaisho hungrily, waiting. The curtain of her ivory hair lopes around her powerful, waning frame as she sets her chin and turned to stare him down. The only article of adornment she has is So'unga. She is gripping it tightly in her right hand, so tightly her knuckles are turning red.

Usagi was staring at Inutaisho from his place in Joruri's bed, waiting for the silent order to raise and assist in this unholy action. As her blue eyes rested on his, the Inutaisho was suddenly struck with the truth behind the situation.

What he did now, he would do solely for lust. He cared nothing for the Western Lands, for the well being of the people, or for the right path. His actions tonight would mar him forever, would break down the dignity that came from being a General and would make him nothing more then a thief in the night. He would take what he wanted, damn the consequences. He wanted Senshomi and he would take her. He wanted So'unga and he would take it. He was stronger, faster and more cunning then those who could stop him. That laid out clearly before him, he understood in that moment what he was to become.

When stripped of his pretenses it boiled down to this: murdering an old woman in her bedroom for her sword and her daughter.

In that moment, with one action, the Inutaisho could have saved his dignity and spared her life. In that moment, he could remain an honorable soldier, instead of a thief. All it took was him to retreat, to turn back.

But he hadn't. With one curt nod, he had murdered his Queen and threw her Kingdom to the dogs.

Senshomi had swung about when the door to her rooms burst open. She was adorned in fine robes, unarmed as she usually went when in the palace. Why should she be otherwise? She was in her home, and however much a cage she might view it: the Inutaisho would have never lifted a finger against her. She turned, quickly, her silver hair dance over her frightened face. There was a only second for her to act, and when she did it was to call out to him.

"Husband …"

Her body stiffened suddenly, pale beautiful face twisting in pain. Her arms were reaching towards Inutaisho as if she had meant to run to him for protection; the light blue silk of her kimono darkening from the blood blossoming out from her stomach.

The Inutaisho caught her as she fell.

He rolled her gently over, brushing the last strains of hair from her narrow face with the tips of his fingers. Her wild eyes were searching the sky franticly. He realized then they were clouded and dark. Senshomi suddenly looked very small there as she trembled in his arms. Her fingers found his somewhere along the line, and grasp them tightly.

"Husband…" She called, choking on the words. For a moment, he wondered if she had been calling to Masami. "Husband…forgive me."

The Inutaisho frowned, debating on replying. Senshomi winced then, her body folding up a little, before she stifled a scream. The wound in her stomach appeared to be infected, as if poison had touched it. "Husband?"

"I'm here."

"Forgive me."

"For what, wife?"

"He didn't bring my revenge." She whispered hoarsely, frightened again of the world outside the darkness her new blindness had given her. Despite the handicap, she inclined her head towards the direction of her assailant. Inutaisho refused to follow to gaze. He could not see his son just yet. "He will not bring your healing."

He knew who she was talking about.

His son, Sesshoumaru, the one destined to be the Messiah of the Western Lands. He had always believed that. Sesshoumaru, the great healer, he had said. The one who would be common man and noble blood combined. Ruler and subject and thus, be everything the Western Lands needed.

Someone who could make all of his mistakes right again. Someone strong enough to wield So'unga, the Hell's blade and still bring peace.

So'unga.

The reason for Sesshoumaru's birth.

And then suddenly, Inutaisho understood.

The sword at his side rattled in its scabbard, as it had the night of Joruri's death, and so many times afterwards; calling to him to pull the blade and unleash its evil on the world. It was the hell blade after all, a sword so terrible that only the members of Senshomi's family wielded it with impunity. All others would succumb to its blood lust in the end.

It was a sword that used any means at its disposal to ensure its goal.

The Inutaisho had believed that Sesshoumaru would fix whatever his parents had done wrong. But he was wrong.

Sesshoumaru would fail.

Sesshoumaru was the product of betrayal, murder, war and death. He was the accumulation of all the lust, and deceit from Joruri to Inutaisho. Inutaisho should have known better. No peace could come from those crimes, despite how much he might have willed it.

In the end, all those fell deeds would lead to more. The blade So'unga was hungry for it.

And the child prince called the Hunger afforded the blade the prefect opportunity.

"He will not bring your peace. He has no heart. He has no…" Senshomi continued to mumble, her cold fingers trembling in the Inutaisho's. She convulsed once more. "Forgive me…"

Then, she was gone.

Inutaisho became aware of a dark, low measured laughter. It was forced, but still present.

"Finally, Chichi-ue. She pays me a compliment."

Inutaisho led Senshomi's body fall gently to the ground as he stood. So'unga hissed again, rattling and crying out to be taken. But it was not the Dog General it sang to, but Sesshoumaru. Inutaisho saw his son for the first time then, stripped of his own wishes and love. What he saw shook the Dog General.

The Hunger was watching the blade lustfully. He was holding up one hand, a sickly green mist rising from the claws. Scorpion poison. It seemed somehow fitting, Inutaisho thought sadly, that something dark and cruel finally adorned Sesshoumaru's beautiful features. It was as if the flesh had finally reflected the true evil within.

"Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru's eyes were still watching the blade, flinching only when the Inutaisho gripped the hilt. Then he smiled. "Do you mean to draw arms against your son, Dog General?"

"Do I need to?"

"It would be unwise to do otherwise." Sesshoumaru hissed, crossing towards him and slashing at Inutaisho's hand. The General recoiled as the poison stung in his blood. It had bought Sesshoumaru the moment he needed to pull So'unga.

For a moment Inutaisho gasped for air, as So'unga's poisonous aura ate away at the oxygen. He thought he heard the cold sword laugh. Then Sesshoumaru's words again.

His voice was dull, awe-filled and masterfully. "A blade truly unworthy of such sullied hands as yours, Chichi-ue." Sesshoumaru purred; he tilted the sword to let the moonlight dance. "But I one I shall give full attention and care too."

Inutaisho reacted then, full muscle memory and will overpowering thought and emotion. He swung about, kicking Sesshoumaru's wrist and throwing his son balance. Then he made his mind shut down. He couldn't afford to consider Sesshoumaru his son.

He would lose if he did.

Sesshoumaru stumbled backwards, glaring. "Fighting with your feet. How common." He cursed.

"Yet effective." Inutaisho countered. He threw his weight into another powerful roundhouse that sent Sesshoumaru tumbling backwards. Sesshoumaru tried to cut him, but fueled more by rage then though, So'unga missed the mark. It passed Inutaisho's shoulder, slicing the hair. He shivered a little.

Sesshoumaru cursed again, his beautiful face twisting in anger. He struck out again, grazing Inutaisho's breastplate as the Dog General stumbled backwards. He brought So'unga towards his body then again, backing to steady his stance. The sword was feeding on Sesshoumaru's hate, adding its skill to the boy's. It would not be long till one of Sesshoumaru's swings met its mark.

"Sesshoumaru," Inutaisho called. "…Sesshoumaru, my son."

"Son?" Sesshoumaru counter viciously, emotion breaking his cool exterior. Inutaisho thought he heard hate in his son's voice, mixed with blind rage and uncertainty. His son was afraid. "I was never your son! I was a puppet, an object, an opportunity! My whole life is a lie. My whole existence nothing more then a power play! You both wanted me to fulfill what you couldn't! My whole life I spent trying to fill each of your desires, thinking that is what a son should do only discover you were molding me for nothing more then to ease your petty worries!"

Pain broke through now, making Sesshoumaru hesitate and misstep. The Inutaisho regained his balance and shifted. He looked up, meeting his son's gold eyes and for a moment: he saw nothing of Joruri, Senshomi or himself in the boy. He saw Sesshoumaru for what he was. Hunger, yes. A collection of sins molded and shaped into an image of power and conscience. A soul desperately trying to be born from the nothingness it was.

"But what you failed to realize, Chichi-ue." Sesshoumaru continued, motioning to the prone figure of his mother. "What she has failed to realize, in your all your careful training, and posturing and planning you've created nothing. I am perfection, but I have no reason to be." He shivered then, standing there with So'unga feeding his hate. "I have no soul…no heart."

The Inutaisho shut his eyes and spoke. "You're right."

Whatever Sesshoumaru had expected, that wasn't it for the boy lowered the sword. A mistake. Inutaisho fell to his feet, kicking the legs out from under his son. As the boy fell backwards, he ripped So'unga from his hand and swung- leveling the blade to Sesshoumaru's pale throat.

In the moment he should have severed the neck; the Inutaisho stopped himself. He could not kill his son. Sesshoumaru was staring up at him, waiting. Pleading with him to give him something that was truly his. Despite it all, despite the terrible truth behind it all, Inutaisho was still his father and therefore defined by his actions. Sesshoumaru needed him, if only to understand who he was.

"My son," Inutaisho said softly. "You're right. We spent so much time wishing things for you, creating you that we failed to give you what you something else. We gave nothing to love, nothing to protect that was your own. All you are is our pain, our secrets, our sins. I've done a terrible injustice to you, my beautiful baby boy, and for that I could never hope to gain forgiveness. However much I wish it."

He stared at the blade in his hand. So much he could have spared had he resisted So'unga. But he hadn't. "And I know you will spend the rest of your life searching for what I could not give you. You will belong to nothing, love nothing, protect nothing. You will only be that hunger we both gave you to fulfill some goal you cannot. And I am sorry."

"Chichi-ue…"

"I love you, Sesshoumaru." The Inutaisho told him, for the first and last time. He pressed the sword against Sesshoumaru's neck rougher without causing blood. "But I will not sacrifice all else that I love and protect to your hunger."

That said Inutaisho sheathed So'unga and walked out the door.

It would be the last time he saw Sesshoumaru as the boy he called son. From then on, he saw Sesshoumaru as all else did.

Sesshoumaru was the destruction of life, the incarnation of the void. He was not death, for death had passions, and feelings, and soul. Sesshoumaru had none of this. He was empty. Incomplete.

He was the Hunger.


	10. A New Age's Dawn

Author's Note: Alright, this was…fun to say the least. Hope you enjoy this story and expect something new sometime soon. It could be either a sequel to Paragon of Animals or Rin's backstory. Your choice. Read, review and lemme know what you want. Thanks so much.

**Epilogue: A New Age's Dawn**

Ryuhoji and Tama stood on the rooftops watching as the Inutaisho awaited the carriage. The whole palace stood at attention, washed and adorned for the arrival of the new Queen of the Western Lands. Banners of deep blue danced along side wedding red: some proclaiming the Inutaisho and his greatness while others hailed the new bride. They thought they could see O-Takeko appear in her best robes. O-Takeko stood beside Inutaisho, straightening his robes and smiling up at him. She was no doubt teasing him about something in a vain attempt to put his mind at ease.

Tama sneered. "What commotion."

"Where is your heart, comrade? The Inutaisho brings home a bride, surely we can celebrate this."

"He brings another to claim Senshomi's title, and you would have me celebrate this?"

Ryuhoji shifted. "Senshomi forfeited our fealty when she sold us to the Scorpions so long ago."

"She was acting in desperation."

"She was acting in selfishness. Even Lord Sesshoumaru accepted that."

"And Inutaisho murdered his Queen to gain the Lands." Tama hissed, waving his hands. "These are all old sins, do we need to recount them again?"

"No." Ryuhoji whispered, watching as Totosai appeared carrying a long wooden box. "But they should be remembered…and even forgiven."

"I do not forgive."

"You do not matter." The Wild Pack demon smiled as the Inutaisho bowed to Totosai. "The Dog General does. He has forgiven himself. That is all that matters."

"Why?"

"Because it is the act of a King." Ryuhoji leaned forward, watching as the Dog General pushed open the box and lifted the object from the red lining. It was a katana, appearing old and useless despite the brightly polished exterior. The hilt was wrapped and rewrapped, and the bronze of the hand guard glimmered. It appeared as a pauper's sword compared to So'unga that now rested strapped to the Inutaisho's back, or to Tenseiga that gleamed from his hip. It looked like a throwaway sword.

"What's this?" Tama hissed, watching Inutaisho wield the blade. "Another useless blade to match Tenseiga?"

"The Heavenly Fang is not useless. It is a blade of healing, of life."

"Any warrior who fears death is not worthy of life."

"And what makes you think it is his life the Dog General seeks to protect? He had it made after Senshomi's death because he couldn't save her. He doesn't want to lose someone he loves again."

"Bah," Tama hissed because he could think of no other counter.

Ryuhoji looked over and was tempted to smile. "Tajomaru told me this sword is known as Tessaiga. It is a weapon of war. He said Totosai claims a hundred demons can be slain with one swipe."

"Tessaiga, eh?" Tama laughed, arching a brow. "Well, Sesshoumaru should be glad to hear that." The Fox frowned, looking around. "Where is Sesshoumaru anyways? Usually he's sulking in the shadows somewhere…"

"He's with Tajomaru." Ryuhoji returned darkly. He looked pained, suddenly. "Another meeting with Ryukossei."

"The Hunger attempting to usurp his father on his wedding day." Tama tilted his head, and nodded. "Somehow, that seems fitting."

"You would say that."

--------

"It is not too late to turn around, you know." Takemaru muttered to the carriage as he walked beside it into the palace. He had his hand on the weapon on his belt as he walked, and a scowl on his face that marred his handsome face. When he spoke, his lips hardly moved, and his tone was only half in jest. "You, me, a horse and straight into the sunset."

The laughter that came in reply from behind the curtain sprinkled down like rain, and warmed his whole being. He became aware of a thin pale hand on the curtain, near his cheek. Leaning closer, the fingers sought out and found his cheek. "My Lord Husband would not appreciate that, dear Takemaru."

"No, but I would feel better."

"You can leave from here if you feel uncomfortable," the woman replied. "I will not think ill of you, my precious."

"It is my duty to protect you, milady." He retorted angrily. "I cannot leave you."

The curtain peeled back then, revealing the Lady Izayoi's perfect smiling face. From behind the velvet of her black hair, small warm eyes peered deep into him as they always had. Takemaru let his eyes linger on her lips longer then the rest, before pulling away guiltily and forbidding his mind to dream. Izayoi smiled at him again, her warm fingers still against his cheek. "Good," Izayoi whispered. "I wouldn't be complete without my noble Takemaru."

"Takemaru."

He turned suddenly; falling off balance as suddenly there was a huge massive figure before. The Dog Youkai was bone white, and delicately framed. He wore thick, gleaming armor that covered his barrel chest and blinded Takemaru. A long snake like band of white hair came from the top of his head, and whipped around his shoulder. He bore markings on his chin, and on those claws he called hands.

"I am." He stumbled, like a child before a Master.

The Youkai peered down at him. Takemaru met his eyes, and was surprised when the demon looked away first. A Lord never would have done such an action. He turned, scanning the horizon, and then back to another demon that stood at his side. This demon was carrying the remains of a box that seemed to have housed a sword until a short time ago.

"I am the Inu no Taisho." He introduced himself. Takemaru arched a brow. This was another thing a Lord would never have done.

"My Lord Husband!" Izayoi chirped happily, throwing back the curtains and tumbling from the carriage in a mad dash to her beloved. She cared nothing for the spectators, who witness her, in all her nobility and fineness, run into the Dog General's arms. She threw her thin arms upwards, in a soft attempt to wrap them around his neck.

Inutaisho laughed as he squatted to pick her up. He placed a tender kiss upon her cheek, letting his claws dance across her jaw. "Was your journey well?" He asked. "Are you tired?"

"My only complaint is the time it took for me to hear your voice again, husband." Izayoi gushed. Takemaru looked away. Izayoi smiled again, and tiptoed to reach his chest. "Oh my dear one. My Lord Husband."

She plotted down on her feet again, robes shifting and shuttering as she hopped. Her hair jumped around her face, coming lose from their bindings and making Inutaisho smile. She scanned the crowd assembled hungrily now, searching for someone. "Now, where is he, my Lord? My son. Where is my Sesshoumaru?"

"I am called."

Takemaru spun on his heels at the sound of the voice. He stared into the dark, honeyed eyes of another Dog Youkai. This one wore his armor as easily as he wore the fine silken robes underneath. He took the space before him as delicately as rain, or storms did, and held Takemaru's attention just as fiercely. This demon wore his hair lose and let if flicker across his face like the breeze.

There was another demon grinning by Sesshoumaru's side. He wore the thick leather armor of a commoner, and seemed unmoved by Takemaru and Izayoi's presence. He merely stretched and smiled. "I am Tajomaru of the Wild Packs." And this, he made a sweeping motion to the white-clad demon with a thin hungry gaze. "And this is Lord Sesshoumaru, of the Western Lands."

Izayoi pulled away from Inutaisho and crossed to Sesshoumaru daintily. She looked over him with that sweet smile brightening her face. She reached out one small hand to brush aside a lock of Sesshoumaru's hair that had fallen over his eyes. The Dog Lord stepped back slightly. Takemaru saw him go to his sword and then resist, forcing himself to still his hand. He was getting a dark feeling.

If Izayoi saw this action, she made no acknowledgement. She pulled back, drawing her hands across her robes and lifting them slightly as she did something Takemaru had never seen her do to anyone: from her own father to visiting dignitaries. She squatted as low as she could and bowed.

"I am the Lady Izayoi, your humble servant, my Lord Sesshoumaru." She demurred.

It was like she hadn't spoken at all, Sesshoumaru glanced towards Takemaru as if he were some flea that was bothering him, before setting his eyes on the demon holding the sword case, and then finally on the third sword the Inutaisho wore. He ignored that as well, and deadpanned. "Nori refused to heed your command to return to the palace. He makes camp on our Southern boarder, with a suitable army."

"Does he still speak of war?" Inutaisho asked, hand resting over one of the swords.

Izayoi was frowning. "War, my husband? What's this talk of war on my honeymoon?"

Inutaisho made a motion with his hand towards her. "Quiet, my darling." He continued to watch Sesshoumaru, and Takemaru could see suspicion in his eyes. This wasn't a happy family. "What does he say of Izayoi?"

"He will bow to no mortal Queen."

"Will you?"

Sesshoumaru inclined his head, watching his father. "He is talking war."

"I will not allow another civil war in my domain."

"Nor will I. I'm glad we agree."

"Sesshoumaru…"

"You have duties to attend here, Chichi-ue." Sesshoumaru cut him off. "Give my leave to attend to this…disturbance."

"Take your lieutenants and go, with my blessing."

"No you will not." Izayoi frowned and stood again, she gave Inutaisho a dark look. "You will not send my son to war so easily, husband! I won't allow it."

Inutaisho was watching her, and now smiled at her. He took her into his arms again, brushing her cheek again. "You worry too much. Sesshoumaru is more then able," he paused, searching for the words. Takemaru could see pain across the demon's face. "He's a greater fighter then I." He leans in, "and when he fights for a cause, he does not fail. And today, my love." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "He fights in your name."

Takemaru thought he saw Sesshoumaru flinch then, as if struck. His beautiful face remained unscathed, no frown graced his features, nor did he eyes darken or narrow, but Takemaru could see ire rising in the prince's eyes. Tajomaru was laughing. The demon bowed then, and reached forward, touching Sesshoumaru's shoulder and pulling him backwards. Tajomaru stumbled into a bow. "Till again we meet, Madam Queen, Lord Inutaisho."

Sesshoumaru glanced to the roof of the building then, before walking away. Izayoi yelped as two other demons bounded to the ground beside Sesshoumaru. One looked like Tajomaru but younger. He paused and bowed deeply to Izayoi before being tackled by his comrade, a Fox demon who went to Sesshoumaru's side and began teasing him.

Izayoi watched them go with a frown. She shuddered a little and side stepped Inutaisho, giving him a dark glare. "I have given you my last kiss, husband. Until my son returns safe to me."

"You give your heart too easily." The Dog General warned, darkly but he seemed pleased. "Besides, Sesshoumaru would have none of the family you wish to build here."

"He'll have to get use to me somehow." Izayoi said, a smile teasing again her bright face. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes. "He's going to be a big brother."


End file.
